Double Your Chances
by Pyrgus Malvae
Summary: Chrestomanci doesn't know what to do, he can't find a successor, and now he only has one life left! In desperation, he decides to bring in a nine-lifed enchanter from another world, but things never work out as they should!
1. Chapter One

**Hello this is my first proper fanfic, so please be good reviewers! I tried to balance out the description and the dialogue, but I don't think I did too well! Also who can spot the not-so-subtle Artemis Fowl reference? Hint: I'm not good at original names! Oh also my computer says it should be Double you're Chances not your, does anyone know which is right? Hooray now review! (Read first obviously)**

**Ooh I nearly forgot, I do not own ANYTING at all. Except two guinea pigs but that's beside the point. The actual point I'm trying to make is: Please don't sue me.**

**Double your Chances**

Chrestomanci was in a bad mood. It wasn't easy to tell, as he was always so calm and polite. Nevertheless his eyes flashed irritably and his glorious coat billowed out behind him, swelled by a wind that was not there. Chrestomanci was well known for his splendid suits and his superbly designed coats. Today was no exception. Chrestomanci was a very tall man, with fair hair and bright blue eyes, and it was because of this that he was rather fond of wearing blue. Today he was wearing a suit made from silk the colour of the ocean, with a pattern of wave's breaking along the hem. Chrestomanci stormed down the wide staircase into the marbled splendour of the front hall.

"You wanted me?" he demanded.

"Oh yes, sir," replied the butler, who was clearly quite flustered at Chrestomanci's abruptness, "there is a Mr Montana waiting for you in the Drawing Room."

Chrestomanci swooped off down a long corridor to the Drawing Room. The butler let out a sigh and hurried off to the kitchens for a strong cup of tea.

The Drawing Room was a large airy room filled with bulky, squashy sofas that were impossible to get out of once you'd sat down. Chrestomanci entered the room importantly and descended upon the man sat in one such sofa. The man struggled valiantly to get up, but eventually flopped back down again, gasping like a fish out of water.

"Tonino," said Chrestomanci cordially, holding out a hand for him to shake, "How good to see you."

The young man reached up rather awkwardly, and just managed to grasp Chrestomanci's hand. Tonino Montana was a young man, who had large brown eyes, very pale blonde hair, and a permanently nervous expression. When Chrestomanci had entered the room, Tonino had been deeply engrossed in a conversation with one of the few cats that resided at Chrestomanci Castle. They always appeared whenever Tonino came to visit.

"I am glad to see you too, sir." Said Tonino in flawless English, "the Casas Montana and Petrocchi do not visit Chrestomanci Castle enough these days."

"How is Angelica?" asked Chrestomanci.

"She's very well, thank you."

"And Paulo and Renata?"

"They are also well, Renata expects her first child soon."

"That's good to hear. Now Tonino I'm afraid to say that you have been called here for no reason at all."

Tonino was puzzled by this statement. "But sir," he asked in confusion, "you stated clearly in your letter that you needed my help in summoning-"

"I know what I said!" Chrestomanci snapped bitterly, "I was wrong; it was a false alarm.

Chrestomanci, who up until now had been standing, slumped dejectedly into the sofa opposite Tonino.

"Oh Cat!" exclaimed Tonino forgetting proper manners in his dismay. "I thought you had finally found the next Chrestomanci!"

Alas no," Chrestomanci sighed, "The boy I found was either particularly lucky, or else made of rubber. It seems to me that there is no other nine-lifed enchanter in all the Related Worlds."

"Well what are we to do then?" asked Tonino who was still very agitated. "You said you wanted to find a successor as soon as possible, now you only have the one life left. As I recall from your letter, you wrote that wanted to leave nothing to chance."

"I know, I know," moaned Chrestomanci, looking more depressed than ever, "and now I'm even more concerned. However, I've consulted with Christopher and we have agreed that it will probably be the best idea to try and bring in an enchanter from another world."

Tonino gasped, "Is that even possible?"

"It's not unheard of," Chrestomanci replied, rising gracefully to his feet. "Christopher was considering it before he found me you know. I've set up a device upstairs that should help us track down a nine-lifed enchanter. Julia and Janet are working on it upstairs now, and I think they've just found something. Shall we go and see?"

"Yes, it sounds very interesting," replied Tonino who was having a lot more difficulty in trying to stand. Eventually he gave up on dignity and decorum, and rolled onto the floor. He stood brushing himself down. "Shall we go now?

Chrestomanci and Tonino arrived in the room upstairs, where every surface was covered in a silvery liquid. Julia and Janet were walking around taking notes on some of the pools of liquid. Each one showed a different scene, and most kept changing so fast it was almost impossible to see what was happening in them. When they saw Chrestomanci and Tonino enter, they started talking at once.

"Oh Cat I'm glad you're here, we're pretty certain we've got one!"

"Now calm down Janet," said Chrestomanci, smoothly, "What exactly have you found?"

"A nine-lifed enchanter of course! We're definitely sure; they have been hit by a car, a hockey stick, and fallen down a cliff. On two of these occasions they've woken up in a moruge! We're certain it's the right thing!"

Chrestomanci gave a great sigh of relief, and smiled for the first time that day. "Now tell me Julia, how old is this new enchanter, where do they live, and more importantly what is their name?"

"Well sure," said Julia, beaming with at their accomplishment, "They are 13 years old, they come from Haven, and their name is Charles Chant."


	2. Chapter Two

**Here is my second Chapter, it's quite short but I didn't feel like writing much. Hooray for silversilk who submitted my first (and only review). Please could people review? Pleeease?**

**Disclaimer thingy-me-bob:** I don't own any of the Chrestomanci characters, places or setting, likewise any other story/film/written word. Or TV programme. Is that all? I hope so. Don't sue me.

Chapter Two-An unexpected arrival

The day for Charles' arrival was approaching. It had been two weeks since Janet had detected a nine-lifed enchanter, and everyone was getting nervous. Chrestomanci had hired a tutor, a man called Thomas Saunders, son of the late Michael Saunders, who had been tutor to Chrestomanci when he was young. Thomas was a genial man, who had laughing eyes, and a round happy face. He had floppy brown hair that constantly fell in front of his eyes. He was tall, although next to Chrestomanci he almost appeared short, he was a well-read man, but constantly joked and laughed, and didn't seem like a teacher at all. It was Thomas who Chrestomanci sent to Haven to break the news to Charles, and his family. When he returned he brought both good news and bad.

"The good news is," he told the assembled occupants of Chrestomanci Castle at dinner that evening, "is that Charles will be coming here on the 29th of February. The bad news is I don't know what he looks like." He held up a hand to stop the outburst of astonished voices. "I spoke to the boy's parents, as he himself was at school. It was a bit difficult to understand what they were saying, as they refer to each as it, and for some reason they have developed incredibly thick Irish accents. However his parents told me that they were glad I had arrived as they didn't know what to do with it, I mean him. In Haven children start working at 14, and his parents said that they couldn't find a job anywhere."

So the residents of the Castle began to prepare for the arrival of the new Chrestomanci. Janet and Julia helped the housekeeper, Mrs Short with picking out and decorating a bedroom for him. Roger, with great enthusiasam, bought a whole load of toys and books that would interest a growing boy. The tree house in the garden was repaired and reinforced with weathering spells, and furnished with unbreakable chairs and table. At last the big day arrived. Chrestomanci sent Thomas, who was quickly becoming Chrestomanci's secretary and personal slave, to the train station. The rest of the Castle waited nervously, the servants were sent to the kitchen to prepare a special tea, and the butler waited stiffly in the hall. Chrestomanci, Julia, Janet, Roger and Tonino, who had delayed his departure so he could meet the new Chrestomanci, all waited in the parlour.

Eventually, after half an hour or so, although it seemed like an age to those waiting in the castle, there was a ring from the front hall. They all leaped up as those to rush forwards, but composed themselves and sat back down demurely.

Soon after they heard hurrying footsteps coming towards them from down the hall, then Thomas burst in, breathless and flushed. Chrestomanci stood up, angrily.

"What ever is wrong with you?" he demanded, "where is the child?"

"In the front hall," panted Thomas, "but I'm sure there must have been some terrible mix up!"

"What do you mean?" snapped Chrestomanci urgently. By now the others were all standing too, looking at Thomas with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"You'd better see for yourself." Thomas answered, walking back down the corridor to the front hall, with Chrestomanci right on his heels, the others hurrying behind them. When they reached the entrance into the hall Thomas stopped dead, Chrestomanci almost tripped over him but managed to stay upright. He stepped around from Thomas and stared at the small child in the middle of the room. The poor child hadn't noticed them yet, and was peering nervously around. There was nothing out of the ordinary at all, and it took Chrestomanci a moment to realise what was wrong. Charles Chant was a girl.


	3. Chapter Three

Hooray for reviews! Here's what I say:

JB Van Laan- I an working on Cat, but it's difficult to fit with what I know her would say, and what I want him to say. You see what I mean? Also I thought of my idea before I read yours, this doesn't make sense now but it will ater, please don't sue me!

froggiesrcool- Oh my goodness! I completely forgot about Fiddle!Thanks for reminding me, ummmm I'm not sure what to do about that!

Alliriyan- Thanks! I hate spelling errors and text language. grrrr

Cas85- That's what I thought! Thanks for agreeing!

-

The girl peered anxiously around her at the imposing room. When her parents told her they had found a job for her, she hadn't asked questions. The saying 'children should be seen and not heard' was very much enforced in Haven. She had always agreed to go wherever her parents wanted, or to do whatever thy asked. So at their bidding she meekly began to pack all her belongings into a small and somewhat shabby suitcase. She had gone without fuss with them in a taxi to the train station. She was seemingly unimpressed by the vast and splendid steam train that stood waiting by the platform, puffing quietly whilst people all around her jostled and shoved past, to secure themselves a good seat.

"Now Charley," said her Mother, as Charley prepared to board the train, "Your father and I want to be proud of you. Where you are going you will be very important, and I don't want you to do anything that would make us ashamed. Mr Chrestomanci has been very generous to take you in and I want you to be polite and respectful to him. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother." Charley replied. This was nearly always her response to her parents' questions. Charley had learned at a very early age that it was better to agree and be inconspicuous, then to argue and be noticed. Charley was a shy girl and loathed attention.

"Good girl. Now your Father has something to give to you."

Charley's father stepped forwards. He was a tall man, who would look intimidating if you didn't know him. He had a severe expression and a way of talking that made you feel you had done wrong, but beneath the gruff exterior, there hid a kind-hearted man. He was not so strict as his wife, and many in Haven thought him too lenient. However in Chrestomanci's world he would have thought of as ruthless. As he approached Charley, he drew out of his coat a long, thin box.

"Here you go Charley. We had this made when you were born. You know all children are checked for signs of magic or other special gifts when they are born don't you?" Charley nodded. "Good. Well when you were born the practitioner found that you were very special indeed. He had this made to protect your from yourself, so to speak. Your mother and I have looked after it diligently, but now that you are moving away from our protection, it is time you should have it. Go on, open it."

Charley took the box, curiously. It was made of a golden coloured wood that was smooth to the touch that was somehow comforting. Cautiously she opened the lid. Inside the box were six magnificent golden rings, each with a different stone embedded into the gold. The rings were nestled in velvet of deep red; each had its own personal indent to lie in. Charley noticed that the box had three empty gaps. She pointed at them questioningly and turned to face her father.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"Charley, it turns out you are very special indeed. One of a kind in fact. There is no one else like you anywhere. Your mother and I have eight counterparts. You are unique. Charley, you have nine lives."

Charley stared at him. She thought; he must be mad. She squashed this thought quickly. Children were supposed to respect their elders. But how could she possibly? Nine lives? Although…thinking back it did make sense. That time at school, when her friend had gotten angry about missing a penalty in hockey, and Charley had got in the way. When the car had ignored the traffic lights, and the unstable railings on a school trip to the gorge. All were very unlucky accidents but how many people had awoken in a morgue? Certainly no one had done it twice! Yet Charley had.

She turned to her Father, apprehensively but not disbelieving. "And these rings are?"

"Your lives, yes. The doctor put them in here so they would be safe."

Charley stared at the rings, trying to understand it all. She had always known she was good at magic, she was always top of the class, but did she really have nine lives? Charley realised her father was still speaking, and compelled herself to listen.

"This Chrestomanci fellow has nine lives as well, except he only has one left now, so he needs you to take over after him! Think of it Charley, you'll be the most important and influential enchanter in their world! It would be such a triumph for the Chant family. Did you know that Chrestomanci is a Chant too? Isn't that such a coincidence?"

Charley's mother interrupted, "quick the train is a bout to leave!" Charley leapt onto the train, dragging her suitcase and clutching her box to her. "Make us proud Charley!" her mother cried, as her parents waved the train off. Charley waved back, her heart full of worry and excitement.

Charley needn't have worried. The man who met her at the other train station was congenial and nice, but he had such odd clothes! Charley presumed that everyone in the new world she was going to dressed like this. She would have to do her best not to laugh. The man led her to a harbour, at which were moored several small, rather unsafe looking boats. Charley shivered, the water was slate grey and the sky so dark it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. The harbour was wreathed in mist and a chill wind was blowing off the water. Charley stepped gingerly down into one of the boats, which creaked ominously and swayed under her weight. Charley was a skinny girl, and she was terrified what effect the large man would have. The boat did rock greatly when he climbed in, but did not capsize as Charley had been expecting. The journey across the water seemed to take days. There was no sound, and nothing to look at except dull grey water, and the man, whom Charley learned was called Thomas, who was puffing away noisily as he rowed.

Eventually, after what were only a few hours, Charley sighted land. She was astonished, the grey mist seemed to vanish, and the water became bluer aand bluer until they arrived at a bustling port, full of laughing smiling people. Charley knew instantly this was a different world. It wasn't just the clothes tey were wearing, although they were bizarre. It was more the way the people acted and carried themselves. Everyone here was so much more relaxed than those in Haven. In Haven people went about their business quietly and discreetly. Here vendors were crying out the price of their wares, trying to outdo one another. Charley realised the man Thomas was trying to attract her attention. The man, who had seemed very agitated when she announced herself to him, was now looking around fretfully, as though hoping no one had seen him.

"This way please miss." he said, and pointed towards an enormous building, a castle in fact. "Chrestomanci Castle," he announced proudly, "your new home."

Charley simply stared.

-

I was going to write more, abut Charley meeting everyone etc. but I ran out of time and space, so I think I'll put that in the next chapter. Please review, and read my Artemis Fowl fic, which I am in the process of writing when it comes out please! Hooray for the Opal Deception! Hurry up June! Ifyou don't know about it here is a summary I got from amazon.

**Criminal mastermind Artemis Fowl is back…and so is his cunning enemy from Artemis Fowl: The Arctic Incident, Opal Koboi. At the start of the fourth adventure, Artemis has returned to his unlawful ways. He's in Berlin, preparing to steal a famous impressionist painting from a German bank. He has no idea that his old rival, Opal, has escaped from prison by cloning herself. She's left her double behind in jail and, now free, is exacting her revenge on all those who put her there, including Artemis. **

Woo Arty!


End file.
